Judgement
by OctavCat
Summary: Fanfic on TimeLordParadox's Mario & Luigi The Mask. Luigi gets discovered. Focused on dialogues, and not finished. Mario Universe to Nintendo by the way.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A Koopa officer comes to the Judge and gives her papers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Officer. : Case 214 accounting Wario and Waluigi WARIO, Toadloap OPHIOCORDYCEPS, Kamek MAGIK, Toadla MUSHI versus Luigi MARIO, Toadrick HEATSTONE and Kylie KOOPA./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Thank you Officer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Officer. : You're welcome. You may be seated. (The crows sits down, except for the parties.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Mister Luigi MARIO, you are facing trial for the following accusations: breaking and entering, severe and multiple assault and battery, harassment, cyber-harassment possession of a magic object and abuse of its powers, endangerment of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, including our Majesty Princess Peach TOADSTOOL and our Majesty Princess Daisy SARASA , stealing and material damage to the city. Now that's a lot of serious accusations for one person that's supposed to be the brother of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom… What do you have to say?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi (trembling). : …F-First, I'd like to rectify one of the accusations. (People sigh and some glare at him. He tries to ignore them.) I stole Bowser's coins in the Dark Lands, so… I think this doesn't count, since those coins had been stolen from the T-Toads here… and I stole them to give them to the orphanage, which helped them a lot. (People are surprised and some whisper at the ear of their friends.) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : That's no excuse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : B-Bu—/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Don't strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"talk /strongwhen I'm talking. It doesn't matter if somebody commits a fraud, if you commit one, you'll be accused for it. You could have asked us to retrieve the coins instead of stealing them. And before, you'd have to prove those coins were stolen. Now I know you wanted to do the hero, but a hero gives the good example. Your brother didn't come to Bowser to steal the coins, you should have followed him. (Luigi lifts his hand a little to ask for his turn to defend himself.) Go on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : Do you expect Bowser himself to surrender to Toads? He's a beast, and our laws don't cover his kingdom. If there was a law there, it would only profit to Bowser. He was saying his coins were his because he stole them yet stealing them back would be punishable. He's the king there so arresting him would be considered a crime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : But the stealing was made in our lands so we can still come to arrest him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : T-That's not realistic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Yes it is and I tell you why: we could have come there and if he refused to surrender, there you heroes would have intervened. We would have retrieved the coins and give them… to the Toads who were stolen! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : But nobody came there. My… brother didn't have the idea to go retrieve the coins. I did and I helped an orphanage on a cruel a-and evil Koopa who assaults the princess each month! I did the dirty job—/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Listen, listen. That's not how justice works here. You can't give justice by yourself. I said a crime doesn't justify another crime. How do you expect justice to work then? Question is closed. (Luigi trembles and looks down. Kylie winces.) We end on the note of the next accusation: aggression. Look at me. (Luigi lifts his eyes to her.) Let's see if you justify that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : …I… didn't actually want to aggress people… (The public sighs and the Judge facepalms herself, exasperated.) Really! I couldn't really control myself and… I… I hurt Wario and Waluigi because they were harassing me and so they would stop!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : How so?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : They kept mocking me on Twitta, they spied on me, they were insulting me, every time we went on adventures with Mario they would keep causing problems and they last time they locked me in the sewers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : And that justifies the fact you put them in the hospital, at the brink of death?! That's ridiculous! That's childish! You, you—Tell me, tell me slowly what you did to them the first night and the next, and tell me if they deserved all this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi (tense, the tears coming up). : I-I… I don't remember the first time. I just remember getting there, saying… saying something then I woke up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : What about the next times?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : You don't want to speak? Well then I'll tell you… so you can remember. Oh , actually, let the WARIOs speak for themselves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Wario. : Your Honour, this guy did a lot of bad things to us. He came to our house while we were watching TV. We heard a knock at the door so my cousin went to open the door and that psychopath hit the door and send Waluigi fly to the other end of the room. Then he said… I remember it clearly… " You know, Schopenhauer once said, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Life without pain has no meaning. /emWARIO Bros, prepare to receive meaning." And so… (Waluigi fakes crying, and Wario puts a hand on his back. Luigi closes his fists tightly, disgusted and angry.) span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe came to us, spinning, there was electricity and that… animal smile, and he smacked his hammers at us. I don't like to remember this but… he hit us so much, I lost my teeth. First he went to me… He took me to the toilet and put my head there, and he began to torture me there, drowning me for a long time. My cousin went to call the police but… strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"he/strong… managed to cut the lines then he went for my cousin. Then me again. He broke our bones, twisted our members… and during this, there was that horrible laughter. This man, your Honour, was clearly enjoying himself and I can't believe he simply forgot it. We didn't. Well, until we somehow fainted. It seemed like an eternity. I don't understand your Honour. We simply played a trick on him; it was an innocent prank like we always do. He clearly has a problem because nobody in their right mind would do this. He needs to be incarcerated or more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Thank you mister WARIO. Do you recognize those acts, mister Luigi?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : …Yes. I don't remember them but I guess yes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : And this is only on your first night. Next you started to come at the hospital and harass them. Never did they deserve that, may I precise. (The Judge takes a look on the papers attesting the multiple aggressions.) On the second night, they were about to leave the hospital, you came to the elevator, knocked them out and left them for another week in intensive care. Next you came there to play tricks on them and they began to show signs of paranoia. Weeks passed and you tried to perform a lobotomy on them, you began even wailing on them multiple times on a single night… every night. Can you deny that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : …no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Look at me I said. Speak louder and tell me: can you deny that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi (voice trembling). : N-No I can't y-your Honour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge (louder). : Do you have any excuse to what you've done to them?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : Th-They're copycats…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Oh, I only see one copycat. Answer!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi (legs trembling). : …N… No…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Can we both agree that those acts were pure and unjustified torture?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : …I—/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Yes or no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : N-no… (The court hisses, some whisper insults. The Judge gets a little angry.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Is that so? Repeat what you've done to them. Repeat!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi (hyperventilates). : Your Honour, I—/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : There is no "Your Honour" there, mister. If you want to show respect, do what I told you or have the least respect you must show me, that is admitting your crimes here and now. (The WARIOs smile a bit.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : I b-begon - began to wail on them because I hadn't control over myself when I was wearing the Bask! The Mask!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : If you knew you hadn't control over the Mask – which still has to be proven, why didn't you stop wearing it?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi.: Because then I could do… I could protect the Mushroom Kingdom overnight. (People sigh in sarcasm.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Well, let me give you a big surprise: you haven't done anything but cause problems to us, mister Luigi! We would have been fine without you. But I think you meant to say "I could do everything I wanted." Because that's what the Mask allows you to do. As stated in this document, this mask allows the wearer to grant any wishes, as many as they want, as crazy as they are. It strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"was /strongyour wish to, um… "get revenge"… on Mister Wario and Waluigi there, as well as Mister OPHIOCORDYCEPS, Miss MUSHI's children at the orphanage and, I guess, the whole people present here. As I said, since the first night, you knew this Mask was apparently making you a public menace – because that's what you were being, sir! You knew that yet you didn't stop. Instead you kept this secret and continued those acts of extreme violence, abusing of the talisman's powers. Between us I think it would have been smarter to stop since the night the men here got the punishment of their lives. Your wish was already fulfilled and you could have honestly said, in court, that you didn't know this Mask would make you that, and we would have believed you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi (frenetically). : I honestly wanted to become a hero. I hoped I would gain control over the Mask but every time I started wearing it I'd tell myself it was okay to make people pay since nobody would defend me otherwise. I wanted to become a hero of the night— (The Judge and some of the crowd crack up a laugh.) Because here, in this Kingdom, nobody recognizes me as a hero! I mean… I didn't want a statue or anything, but first, I wanted my brother to give me some credit to me but he never did, he would never have defended me against the WARIOs while I only needed his agreement to be justified since he's the "superstar hero" here (Mario looks at Luigi, surprised and sad.) ; and second every time I'd do something the Toads would say it was nothing, or say I was in Mario's way. When I was getting scared they would mock me. Your Honour, I'm sure you read the newspaper or watch TV, you must have noticed they only portray me as a comic relief! I never got credit for what I did! The kid Toads here are not innoce-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Quiet! Quiet. We'll talk about the Toads really soon!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut not now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : The children only sing a little and you traumatize them for the rest of their lives! I can't believe it! They are strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"children/strong! They are strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"innocent/strong! You are an strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"adult/strong! An adult strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"ignores children play/strong! I can't believe you're so immature! Look at me! (Luigi starts hiding his head between his shoulders.) Are you a child for letting them get you?! No?! Because you really aren't convincing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Let's talk about the Mask. How did you find it?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : The… night the WARIOs locked me in the sewers… I saw a green light, I went to know where this was coming from and I found it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Please tell me you cleaned it before wearing it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : Y-Yes! But I didn't wear it right away. I guessed it was a Mask, then it radiated a bright light and I felt… relaxed so… I wanted to wear it, but Mario opened the sewers right before…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : He was going to wear a Mask he just found in the sewers…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : I didn't want to when I found it your Honour… it hypnotized me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Alright, and what next?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Luigi. : I jumped out of the sewers, I saw Wario, Waluigi and Toads laughing at me… so I went back home. And… that's where I wore it. I mean… At first I didn't, it just hypnotized me again, then it stretched some rubber arms around my head. I scratched at it and pulled it but it wouldn't come off. I called for Mario but he was at the party. I began to see all the Toads laughing at me, but I think it was in my head… then I started transforming and… I guess I couldn't control myself anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"(Luigi finally cracks. He starts to cry, covers his face but can't stop crying. The Judge sighs and the crowd shake their heads .)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick: Your Honour, may I talk?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGo on. (Luigi sits down, hides in face in one arm and pulls his hair with the other, muffling his sobs. Toadrick looks at him then lifts his head at the Judge.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick: I admit trying to hide Luigi's secret. Though I really tried to prevent him from wearing the Mask. However I think this thing is sentient. One night Luigi couldn't stand on his feet, he said he wanted to fight off crime but he clearly couldn't even put the Mask on. The Mask fell and so I went to prepare chocolate for him, but of course Luigi strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"had/strong to land on it. Another time Princess Daisy was having this inflation problem so Luigi and I judged we needed the Mask. When Kylie went to bring it to him, she fell and Yoshi got it. So this night, the Mask could be worn two times. The Dinosaur that ate the city was in fact Yoshi. (The crowd gasps.) And you see how innocent a Yoshi is! If it can turn a Yoshi into a monster, I'm sure the Mask can heavily influence the minds of the wearers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Why didn't you try to simply get rid of it?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick. : We feared it would fall in the wrong hands. I know Luigi and honestly, with the Mask, he's doing a pretty good job at being pacific. Yes I know he did bad things, but imagine if the WARIOs themselves had taken it, or even Bowser. It would have been much worse! I think it's just really difficult to fight off the power of the Mask. Since it's sentient, the best way to protect people was to keep it secret. What if we buried it and somebody else found it? Besides we thought it would be an opportunity to fight off evil if power-ups hadn't been enough. I mean it, your Honour, Luigi isn't a bad person. He just doesn't listen when he's in this Green Thunder form./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Why didn't you warn the authorities or even Mario? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick. : I felt bad for this. I promised him I wouldn't talk. And I knew that all he really wanted was to be recognized as a hero and not a sidekick anymore. My friend here really was having a rough time. The day he had first worn it, I saw this post on Inkstar with a video of Mario pulling Luigi back in battle with "#Luigifails!" on it. He told you about it: the newspaper and TV were always mocking up and never acknowledging his acts of heroism. I understood his frustration. Because you know, he's the brother of Mario himself, so he's constantly compared to him and he always stays in the shadow. Your Honour, I really think the Mask was playing on that. It's easy for the Mask to play with somebody's mind if that person is down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Why didn't you ask for the newspaper to stop ridiculing him then? He's a close friend of her Majesty, surely she would have done something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick. : When I came, everything was pretty solved. And before… I think Luigi just was too kind to do that. He was used to and was letting it go… even if he'd suffer from it. Besides, if he had asked the Princess or his brother to help, it wouldn't have changed people's minds. I'm sure they would stop but still think he was a crybaby always needing his big brother or a high authority to help him. Right…? (Luigi has calmed down. He breathes deeply, broken.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Was it necessary to bully others to the point of severe trauma?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick. : As I said, I think Luigi was heavily manipulated by the Mask. He changed since he wore it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : That's not my question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick. : It wasn't necessary, your Honour, but it was understandable. I really think the Mask was a big cause of it. I have another argument for that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Go on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Toadrick. : Thank you. Well, I think that, since this Mask seems to want to be worn, that it has an addictive effect. Of course, the ability to do whatever we want is a reason, but I think Luigi wouldn't omit whole nights over it, especially when he was lacking days of sleep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : All of this is very sweet sir, but those are only thoughts! Do you have any concrete proof?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Princess Daisy. : If I may, your Honour, I am a proof. (People turn their heads to her. Luigi buried his head in his arms.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Princess?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Princess Daisy. : I accidently wore the Mask two times and I assure you I couldn't stop thinking of the Mask for days after the second time. The Mask really fascinates. As for the first time, it only remained a dream, but it changed me, in a good way. I started to get free of all this Princess Peach-like etiquette my father was trying to stick to me. No hard feelings, Peach, I just felt free after. You should wear it to understand how powerful the effect of the Mask is, your Honour, or at least let Luigi the benefit of the doubt. Isn't it logic for an evil, sentient object to manipulate your wearer?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Hm-Hmm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Taodrick. : It… It was like a drug. Like every addiction, it's really hard to fight against. We were there to help Luigi, and in order to do that, we had to gain his trust./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : Alright, let's admit this object is a drug. You did an awful job at preventing harm. (Turns her head to Luigi.) And that doesn't excuse the atrocities you've made, sir. (Luigi shivers.) What about you, miss KOOPA?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kylie. : It was the same as for Toadrick. Plus I tried to help Luigi in another way: I was publishing his achievements in my newspaper so people would start seeing him as a true hero. This way he wouldn't need the Mask anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Judge. : You also wanted to gain money writing about Green Thunder. You encouraged mister to wear the Mask. Don't play with me. (Kylie sweats.) You let a Yoshi on the loose. You let mister cause massive damage for months. Your effort was useless. /span/p 


End file.
